The Hyuuga and The Haruno
by St. Envy
Summary: Sakura Liked Sasuke, Sasuke secretly liked her too. Then Neji came. NejiSaku Might be SasuIno
1. Chapter 1

Sakura sighed dreamedly"Sasuke is so dreamy."**_Hell yeah!He's HOT!_**Inner Sakura bellowed

"What's with girls and Sasuke,Why do you like that kind of guy who hates everything."Said Naruto in an annoyed tone

"Because I can,That's why!"said Sakura also in an annoyed tone

"What ever!"Naruto walked away very annoyed and jealous of Sasuke's popularity.

"Now where's Sasuke."Said Sakura. trying to find Sasuke,Sakura looked everywhere,But the Uchiha was nowhere to be seen,So she tried the training ground. It took awile to get there but Sakura made it. When she finnaly got there,Sasuke was there to.

"Oh!Sasuke!I want to ask you something!"Said Sakura rushing to the Uchiha.

Sasuke turned around to see his number one fangirl,Sakura Haruno"What."Sasuke snapped

"I wanted to know If you wanted to go and do something together."Sakura said blushing.

"No."Said Sasuke coldly.

"Oh..Ok some other time then."Replied Sakura sadly**_'CHAAAA!SAY YES TO ONE OF THOSE QUESTIONS AT LEAST!'_**Said a frustrated Inner Sakura

Sakura Sighed"When will you say yes to one of those questions?"Asked Sakura.

The Uchiha remained silent.

Breaking the Ice Kakashi appered in a storm of leaves

"HEY YOU'RE LATE!"Said Sakura and Naruto in unison

"Well a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way."Said Kakashi Eye smiling"Okay,today's going to be a little diffrent,We're going to train with Team Gai."Announced Kakashi

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!NOT BUSHY BROW!"yelled Naruto and,suprisingly,Sakura together

"YOSH!Sorry we're late."Exlaimed Gai and Lee."Sakura!My beautiful and Springful flower,I appoligize for keeping you waiting."Said Lee blushing and blew a kiss to Sakura,Unfotunatly for Lee,Sakura dodged the kisses.

Neji sighed"Lee,stop acting like an idiot."said Neji slapping the back of lee's head

"I agree with Neji."Said Tenten.

"Who the hell are you."said Sasuke pointing to Neji

"My name is Neji Hyuuga,and I presume you're Sasuke Uchiha."declared Neji

Sakura took a good look at neji and blushed**_'Gawd,He's cuter that Sasuke.'_**Inner Sakura had hearts in her eyes and was blushing up a storm.

"Hey,Are we gonna train or stand around and talk all day?"asked Tenten

"We're gonna train."Stated Naruto

"Well Gai,Let's leave these kids to train."Said Kakashi lazily.Gai nodded and they dissapered in a storm of leaves.

Tenten threw a kunia at Naruto and hit him dead in the sholder,while Sakura threw a Kunia at Neji,who easily evaded it.'_He's good.'_

"Hmph."Neji huffed and activated his Byakugan.


	2. Chapter 2

"Woah Neji, Is that the Byakugan?"Sakura asked curiously.

"Yep, My Byakugan can see you're Chakra points."Said Neji smirking

"Hmph, Show off."said naruto jealously

"Shut it, Naruto."Sakura hit naruto up side the head giving him a bloody nogin.

Tenten let out a laugh"Poor Naruto, Being hit all day."She said through giggles

Sakura threw 10 kunia and 20 shurikens at Neji,Suprisingly, He dodged them, But bearly.

"Wow, That was...Cool."said Sakura in disbelife

"Impressive aim, Um, Name?"Said Neji never getting sakura's name

"Hm? Oh...Yeah, Sakura, Sakura Haruno."

"Impressive aim Sakura, almost as good as Tenten."Neji Complemented

Sakura blushed"Thanks Neji. You're great, I mean you'd have to be to dodge all those shuriken and Kunia."

Neji felt his face heat up for some strange reason"Thanks."

_"WHOA IS NEJI...**BLUSHING!"**_Tenten thought in disbelife

"Ow..ow.ow...My poor bloody head."said Naruto regaining conciousness

"Shut up."Said Sakura annoyed

"EEEEEE! Don't hurt me! I surrender!"

Just then Kakashi and Gai Appeer once again"Training's over."they said in unison.

Kakashi sweatdropped"What happened to your head Naruto?"He asked

"Sakura-Chan happened."said Naruto.Sakura glared at the bloody boy

"Sakura C-Sakura please stop trying to reinact Texas chainsaw masacure."said Neji

**_'WHAT THE FUCK!?DID NEJI ALMOST CALL ME SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!_**Inner sakura nearly blew up

_'WHAT THE FUCK!?DID I ALMOST CALL HER SAKURA-CHAN!!!!?????????_'Inner Neji bellowed

"Well you're dismissed."said Kakashi and he walked off,noticing Gai was long gone

"Sakura, may I talk to you for a minute?"asked Neji

"Sure Neji-ku, I mean Neji."sakura blushed**_"WHAT THE DOUBLE FUCK!?DID I ALMOST CALL HIM NEJI-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!_**Inner sakura was on the verge of exploding

Neji blushed"W-well Sakura, I-I kn-now we haven't known each other long, But I think-I think-I think I love you."

"Neji, I don't know what to say, but I love you too."sakura leaned over and kissed neji. His face, along with Sakura's, Turned red. after three seconds they pulled away"I guess you're my boyfriend now, Eh Neji-Kun."Said Sakura

"Yes. We were Destined for each other"


End file.
